


And A Very Merry Mindcrack-mas to You

by kappa77



Category: MindCrack
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Party, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 15:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kappa77/pseuds/kappa77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a very interesting Christmas party for the Mindcrackers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And A Very Merry Mindcrack-mas to You

**Author's Note:**

> This was just an idea I had while trying to fall asleep. It's also the first writing I've done in a while, so... yeah.

Kurt didn't necessarily want to go to the party. He would've been perfectly happy staying at the Observatory, staying up late, star gazing. But it was the holiday season so he had to go to the Mindcrack Christmas party which was taking place at Arkas' castle at Spawn.

When Kurt opened the door, almost all of the guys where there, already chatting and drinking. He got a scotch at the bar and took up vacancy in the far corner. Soon all 24 of them were there and the party got into high gear. Before the music got too loud, GennyB grabbed the mic.

"Hey, before this party truly starts, I just want to draw attention to the mistletoe," he said.

Everyone, including Kurt, looked around the room. Hung above every door, was a piece of mistletoe.

"Of course," Genny continued, "you know what happens when you pass under mistletoe with someone else, right? Ya gotta kiss em! And that's how we're doing it this night. If you pass through the mistletoe with someone else, you gotta kiss em, even if you don't wanna! And to make sure you do, we got Pause and Millbs who are going to demonstrate what will happen over there."

Everyone looked to where Genny was pointing and, sure enough, Pause and Millbee were waiting to walk through the door with mistletoe above. They passed through the door, but before they could exit out of the door, a fence was pushed up, making it so that neither could get out.

"Now kiss!" Genny said, giggling to himself.

They did, and the fence disappeared into the ground.

"See? Easy! Now let's get this party started!"

And indeed the party started. Throughout the night, the music was cranked and the drinks kept coming. And there was the constant sound of pistons pushing the fences up and down. In fact by the end of the party, everyone had kissed someone else. Everyone except Kurt and Zisteau.  
Kurt did so by keeping to his corner, although he did mingle a bit. This mostly consisted of talking with Bdubs, a couple other guys, and Zisteau.  
Zisteau. Kurt had admitted to himself a while ago that he had feelings for the pigman. However, he could not, for the life of him, admit those feelings to Zisteau. Every time he attempted, he chickened out. After the third attempt, he had unintentionally assumed that Zisteau didn't feel the same way. There was no real reason he thought so. He just... did.  
Kurt realized how tired he was getting, drank the last of his scotch, and slipped out the door without any one passing by with him. However, he did not go unnoticed.

Seconds after he walked out, Kurt heard his name being called.

"Kurt!" Zisteau called out, exiting the castle, "You going home?"

"Yeah, I'm getting tired," Kurt replied.

Zisteau paused for a moment before asking, "Can I walk with you?"

Kurt wondered why Zisteau wanted to walk with him, but he brushed it off and simply said, "Sure."

The short walk to the Observatory was filled with a comfortable silence between the two. When they did reach the observatory doors, Kurt said, " Do you want to stay and have a scotch... Or something." He didn't know what possessed him to ask that question, it just came out with out him thinking.

"Sure," Zisteau said before looking up at the door frame, "Did you put this mistletoe here?"

Kurt looked up as well. Sure enough, a piece of mistletoe that looked strikingly similar to the mistletoe used at the party was hanging above the observatory door.

"No, I didn't. I'll just take it down in the morning," he said before opening the doors.

Kurt and Zisteau both took a step in, but were quickly surrounded by a fence like the ones at the party.

"What?" Kurt said when the fence went up. He looked at Zisteau, who looked just as puzzled as Kurt was.

"You don't think Genny put the mistletoe he used at the party on every door frame?"

"He wouldn't go that far... would he?"

"I don't know, do you have any tools on you?"

Kurt checked his inventory. Nothing. Absolutely nothing of use. He shook his head, " Do you?"

Zisteau did the same, checking his inventory. He shook his head no as well.

"It looks like we have to..." Zisteau trailed off, now fully facing Kurt.

Kurt swallowed. Not in a million years could he have guessed that he was going to kiss his best friend and crush tonight. He didn't know if he could do it. He had never kissed anyone before. Quickly he rationed with himself to make the kiss quick, just to keep it less awkward.

"Ready?" Zisteau asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence. He looked anxious although Kurt couldn't figure out why.

"Ready," Kurt whispered back, not ready at all.

Zisteau leaned in, and Kurt leaned in until their lips met. Instead of pulling back almost immediately, Kurt found that he didn't want to pull back. All he wanted was to be closer, and amazingly, as if he was reading his thoughts, Zisteau wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and pulled him close. Kurt in-turn, cupped his hands around the pigman's neck. They stayed like this until Kurt pulled back, running out of air. They let go of each other, although Kurt didn't know if he wanted to let go. He could still feel Zisteau's lips on his and he never wanted the feeling to go away.

"Well," Zisteau said, slightly out of breath, with a smile tugging at his lips.

"Yeah, I-" Kurt began, but Zisteau cut him off.

"I'm sorry if I took it too far," Zisteau said quickly.

"Um, no. No. That was... fantastic," Kurt admitted.

"Really?"  
"Yeah," Kurt said, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly, looking down, suddenly very interested in his shoes. He could feel the blush creeping up to his cheeks.

Zisteau chuckled softly, cupping Kurt's face gently, making is so Kurt was looking at him before he kissed him again, just as softly as before.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like constructive criticism! But please, don't bash me :)


End file.
